bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Kogan
Kogan is the''' (friendship/bromance)''' pairing of Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson. This pairing is the counterpart of Jarlos. Logan and Kendall have known each other before Big Time Rush even started. Logan and Kendall are like brothers. They like to have fun and they have said that at least once a day they laugh until they cried. They shared a bus for the Better With U Tour as Carlos and James share a different one with their dogs Sydney and Fox. Kogan Moments (In the show) *Big Time Audition: **Kendall always gives credit to Logan as the genius. Even if he the one that comes with plans. **Kendall order Carlos to attack James because of he was shaking his booty next to Logan. *Big Time Crib: **Logan goes with Kendall's plan even when they have to destroy the ceiling. **Logan was against Kendall plans but still goes with it. *Big Time Jobs: **Kendall tags with Logan to find themselves jobs while Carlos is stuck with Gustavo and James is modelling. *Big Time Party: **Logan asks for advice from Kendall and Jo after Camille wants him to star in her fantasy movie. *Big Time Concert: **When the guys have to move back to Minnesota and the guys were disappointed. Kendall gave a speech so Logan continue his dream of becoming a doctor and Carlos to be a superhero. *Green Time Rush: **Kendall gave him advice so he can handle his partner in which Logan is scared of. *Big Time Single: **Logan tries to cheer Kendall up with hand puppets. **When the puppet show doesnt work Logan, James, and Carlos try to do all of Kendall's favorite things to cheer him up. **Logan tries his best to keep Kendall 's mind off of Jo and to help him get Carlos and James over there heartbreak. *Big Time Secrets: **Logan believes Kendall is dating Camille but at the end it was revealed that they are only figure skating. *Big Time Move: **Kendall tries to save their friendship after a big fight and Carlos, Logan and James move out. **Kendall first finds Logan by the pool and try to reason with him and Carlos and James. *Big Time Merchandise **Logan revealed that Kendall used to bullied him with the help of Carlos and James on third grade and summer camp. Kogan Moments (In Real Life) *Kendall and Logan have known each other for years. The two went to the same kindergarten. At the “Big Time Rush” set they met Carlos, then James. The four have become a real family: “We’re like brothers,” says Carlos.http://bigtimerushtv.com/?p=3749 *Logan told the producer to audition Kendall a second time which ended with Kendall getting the main role in BTR. *Kendall and Logan are like brothers and they keep each other entertained with Carlos and James by joking around, playing video & slapping each other. *They sometimes hang out on their free day on the beach or other places. *Kendall and Logan painted two pictures while an interview with Yagaloo in Berlin, Germany. The two painted pictures from Kendall and Logan will be sell at a auction on eBay on February 11th, the auction proceeds will go to the benefit organization “DIE ARCHE” for kids and youth. *They played Basketball and other sports when they are hanging or on break from the studio. *Logan sometimes makes appearances in Kendall's videos on Youtube. *They sit next to each other in most interviews and performances. *Sometimes they whisper and talk to each other sometimes during interviews and performances. Songs *Featuring You *Get Up- Kendall and Logan wrote this song for the third album 24/Seven. *24/Seven (Song) - Kendall and Logan wrote this song for the third album 24/Seven. *Just Getting Started - Kendall and Logan wrote this song *Untouchable - Kendall and Logan wrote this song Gallery Category:Males Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Real-Life Friendships Category:Characters Category:Major Characters